Robin Hood Adventures
is an American animated comedy-adventure series creared by , being based on the 1973 animated film Robin Hood. It is produced by and it will premiere on Disney Zoog in TBD 2019. Plot In a midquel to the film Robin Hood, Robin Hood and his merry men have many adventures in Sherwood Forest and Nottingham, while they save Maid Marian and stop Prince John and his minions. Characters Heroes *'Robin Hood' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a red fox who is the main hero of the series. *'Maid Marian' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a vixen who is Robin's love interest. *'Little John' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - a bear who is one of Robin's merry men. *'Much the Miller's Son' (voiced by TBD) - a deer who is one of Robin's merry men. *'Gilbert Whitehand' (voiced by TBD) - a raccoon who is one of Robin's merry men. *'Will Scarlet' (voiced by TBD) - a hedgehog who is one of Robin's merry men. *'Friar Tuck' (voiced by Corey Burton) - a badger who is one of Robin's merry men. Allies *'Alan-a-Dale' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a rooster who serves as the series' narrator and sometimes he appears in some scenes. *'Lady Kluck' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a chicken who a friend to Maid Marian. *'Skippy' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a rabbit who is fan of Robin Hood. **'Sis and Tagalong' (voiced by Catherine Taber and E.G. Daily, respectively) - two rabbits who are Skippy's sisters. **'Mother Rabbit' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a rabbit who is Skippy's mother *'Toby' (voiced by Debi Derryberry) - a turtle who is Skippy's best friend. *'Otto' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - a dog who is a blacksmith in Nottingham. Villains *'Prince John' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a lion who is the main antagonist of the series. **'Sir Hiss' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a snake who is Prince John's assistant. *'The Sheriff of Nottingham' (also voiced by Bill Farmer) - A wolf who is the sheriff and one of Prince John's minions. *'Trigger and Nutsy' (also voiced by Bill Farmer and by Tom Kenny, respectively) - two vultures who are Prince John's guards. *'The Captain of the Guard' (also voiced by Corey Burton) - a crocodile who is the leader of the guards. Episodes See List of Robin Hood Adventures episodes. Trivia * This is one of the Disney Zoog original series to be based on a animated Disney film, the others are The Good Dinosaur: The Chronicles of Arlo and Spot, Frozen: Adventures in Arendelle, Cars: Lightning's Racing Adventures and Bolt: The Series. * The series takes place in the timeline of the original film. ** However, the series finale is a remake of the last half of the film, with the film's alternate ending (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ULpcSWqC3TA) used. * Unlike the film, which Little John and Frair Tuck are the only Merry Men, the rest of the Merry Men appear, but with Alan-a-Dale remaining as the narrator.